Start Of Something
by Degrassieclare23
Summary: Reese is back! Imogen and Eli are dating but Eli still has lots of doubts in Imogeli. Clare's got her eye on someone who called her 'cutie' in grade nine...TONS of DRAMA, jealousy, anger, love, new things and more DRAMA! Bianca/Clare friendship. Some OOC. Story written by Degrassieclare23 and starting from chapter 9, LovesToWriteForever.
1. Long Lost Friend

Clare's POV

Imogen and Eli? Eli and Imogen? Together? Dating? I know I had dated Jake a week after Eli and I's breakup but I could she likes him. Hell, she is his very own stalker.

Oh my goodness! Did I, Saint Clare, just use a curse word? Whatever.

I'm not even considered a saint anymore due to the fact I dated my new step brother.

I was on my way home murmuring to myself and trying to get the picture of Eli and Imogen making out in the library until I crashed into something. Well someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said reaching down to get my books. The stranger bent to help me. I rose my head and met a pair of dark brown eyes.

Reese.

I always had a huge crush on him bake in grade nine. I was dating KC then. When Reese started to tell everyone about KC in a group home, there was no way I could leave KC for his cute nemesis.

"Clare? Long time no see." He said standing up, offering me a hand to take. I blushed at the…spark?

When I got to my feet, I began talking.

"Where have you been?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Booty camp. You really change…a lot." He smirked observing my clothing. I wore my red polo that hugged my sides my skirt was a bit too short. I had on a lacy black pantyhose and black ballet shoes. I also had a white leather jacket that stopped between my wrist and elbow. On my left wrist I wore a neon yellow Baby G wristwatch. I had to admit, I look good.

"Thanks. I also got rid of the glasses."

"And the long hair. You look really beautiful."

I blushed at his words.

I was expecting him to say hot or sexy or something. Not to be a hypocrite but he didn't seem like the guy to call someone 'beautiful.'

"Since when did Degrassi have uniforms?" He say looking at the school's logo by my boobs.

I sighed and started explaining to him about Fitz bullying Adam which led to Eli's and Fitz's wars and the Vegas night hazard.

"Wow. More drama, I'm guessing?" he said.

I nodded.

"I'm coming back to Degrassi!" Reese said out of the blue.


	2. New Boyfriend

"Really?" I let out a girly squeak.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p.' "I start tomorrow."

Yesss! I was extremely excited my long lost crush was coming back to Degrassi, I didn't even think about what I did. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his face towards mine and crushing his lips to mine.

Reese POV

Where did this come from? I was taken back by her furious kiss but soon relaxed into it. I cupped her bottom and kiss her back as desperate. I wondered what the bystanders around us were thinking…

To be honest, I had a HUGE crush on Clare when she was a niner. Why do you think I was acting so mean to KC? I hate basketball. I only joined the team to get into KC's head.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Clare jumped off me, brushing her skirt to get the wrinkles off.

"Oh my god! I so…sorry, I didn't know what came over me…just… sorry." She kept apologizing and mumbling under her breath. She is just so adorable.

"It's okay. I enjoyed that." I said nervously scratching my neck.

Her face was a crimson color now.

"So…" she whispered

"So.." I mimicked her.

"Do you need a personal tour around the school?" she timidly said.

"Depends. Who will be my tourist?"

"You're looking at her." She flirted.

We fell into a long humorous conversation until she had to go home.

"Bye, Reese." She said when we reached her front porch.

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine. Our mouths moved in sync as we were kissing. Few minutes later, we broke the kiss, gasping for air. Our foreheads were still touching then I pop the question.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Where do _you _want us to be?"

"Be my girl?"

"Yes."

I pecked her lips once more, we exchanged phone numbers and shared our goodbyes.

Clare's POV

Wow. I just got into a relationship with someone I kinda just met. I strolled to my room, humming a Celine Dion song. I entered the bathroom and peeled my clothes off and stepped into the shower. The steamy water on my skin felt so good.

I started imagine what tomorrow will be like. I will walk hand-in-hand with Reese tomorrow in Degrassi. Damn, his brown eyes make my knees go weak.

I stepped out of the tub and put on my sweats and a tank top. Making my way to my desk, I grabbed my laptop and signed into FaceRange. I gladly changed my status to _In a relationship with Reese Grave._

I was about to turn off my laptop and doze off, my phone vibrating, signaling a text.

_Sweet dreams, Clare ;) –Reese_

I smiled and replied.

'_night Reese-Clare_

I sighed and slept thinking of how everyone will of my new boyfriend.


	3. Devilish Saint

Clare's POV

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Slamming my fist on the clock, I took off my blanket from myself and ran a quick shower.

After drying up and adding body lotion to my body, I put on my disgusting red polo and khaki skirt I had cut with a pair of scissors to make it look a little stylish. The skirt was short, though. I really don't care.

I slipped on my lacy black pantyhose with leaves design (black, of course). I added my knee high black boots and bracelets. I mentally thanked God for me growing my hair to my shoulders. Grabbing my heated flat iron, I straightened my hair which, surprisingly, reached to my mid-back and thanks to the sun; my hair was looking dirty blonde.

I stepped downstairs to the kitchen ready for breakfast.

"Morning, mom." I said to my new family.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom said happily. "Breakfast is on the table."

Seeing Jake already eating MY chocolate chip pancakes made me roll my eyes in frustration. I quickly grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and stole a glass of orange juice.

After eating like a barbarian, Jake picked up his keys and school bag turning to me.

"You ready?" he said cleaning his teeth with his tongue.

I nodded and raced to Jake's truck.

The ride to Degrassi was silent. A comforting one.

Jake and I are COMPLETELY over. We only see each other as siblings now. We wrestle over the remote and trip each other competing on who gets to use the bathroom first. Best of all, we shudder at the thought of both of us dating.

Jake pulled up at a parking spot and we departed the vehicle. I tried scanning around for the face of Reese until my new close friend came up to me.

"Hey, Clare!" Bianca came towards me. "Ready for another dramatic day at Degrassi?" I smiled and we hugged.

Ever since Jake's cabin maniac, Bianca and I bonded. I turns out we both hated Katie Matlin and disliked Alli Bhandari. I see Drew and Bianca as a good couple. No offence to Alli. Drew saved Bianca from being raped and they just match together perfectly. Who ever thought Boiler Room Bianca and Saint Clare would be friends?

"Hi, B," I said unwrapping my arms from our hug. " Guess what?"

"You finally want to get more pierce your belly button?"

"Well, not yet. I met a guy…" I wandered off as we entered the high school.

"Hmm. Details, please."

I started explaining how Reese and I Just met and our crazy make-out sensation.

"Wow. Clare, you got it bad." She smiled.

I nudged her lightly and glared at her playfully.

"What? It is true and besides, why else would you looked dolled up for no reason?"

Darn, she had a point.

"In your head, you know I am right." She said reading my thoughts.

I giggled at her smug attitude and we got to our locker which were close together considering the fact her last name starts with a 'D' while mine is an 'E.'

Bianca's POV

I was extremely happy for my new best friend, Clare.

She couldn't stop smiling as she was talking about this Reese guy.

Last year, I didn't even think any girl in this school would want to be my friend. Probably it was because I always slept with their boyfriends. Whatever. I'm not that person anymore. But I wouldn't stop trying to get Drew. During some summer sleepovers, Clare and I made some plans for me to get Drew. In my opinion, Clare had a devilish mind for a saint. I think her new identifier is: The Devilish Saint.

My thought broke off when Clare yelped when a hand slipped round her waist. The guy chuckled and kissed her cheek. Aww. That should be Reese

Clare enjoys the bad boy type. Ironic.

"Hey, babe." Reese said.

"Hi." Clare said blushing. "Uh, Reese, this is my best friend, Bianca."

"Hello."

He nodded and asked,

"Where is that bitchy midget of yours?" he said referring to Alli.

"You mean the one that kissed my ex?" Clare sneered.

"Some friend." He mumbled.

"She's not my friend anymore," she smiled.

Reese leaned in to kiss her. I politely turned away and saw Eli staring at the couple. His veins were popping out in jealousy and anger.

Serves him right.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I am EXTREMELY sorry about not updating. I had been studying so much for my final exams, which I suprisingly didn't fail. Anyways, I totally ran out of ideas on waht happens next. Please try and send some ideas. If I'm not inspired until Tuesday 26th 2012,  
I will have to stop writing 'Start Of Something' and only write one-shots. 


	5. Pink Slip

**A/N: I haven't updated in like, forever. I am really sorry. I had run out of ideas. Thank Heart of the Wind 007 and ForeverFan13 for encouraging me to write more. Enjoy! P.S: I may have misspelled some things, so don't get mad.**

Eli's POV

My blood boiled in anger as I watched my ex kiss that guy. How could she move on_ again _so fast? I never stopped loving her and I was sure as hell will never stop.

I noticed that Clare had changed during the summer. her hair had grown longer to her mid-back whick looked dirty blonde and straight. Her skin was a perfect soft tan. Another thing I noticed was that she had lost weight. **(1) **She lookeddamn attractive and the guys around her stared at her like she crawled out of the french edition of a_ Vogue _magazine.

"Good Morning, Muffin." Imogen called and practically running towards me and pecking my cheek.

Did I forget to mention I'm dating Imogen? She understood my disorder and stayed in touch throughout summer. I decided to give me and her a shot even though I had no feelings for her what so ever.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"How's your summer?" she asked.

"Well, besides the fact you called me every 10 minutes to ask that question," I said masking my irritation, "it was warm."

She laughed. "Oh Elijah, your sense of humor never gets old."

I cringed at the use of my full first name.

"Let's get to homeroom." I said noticing the hall way was getting vacant.

Principal Simpson strolled by and handed a pink slip to each of us.

"Detention?" Imogen screeched. "It's the first week of school."

I said nothing and stared at Clare kissing someone while Bianca was picking her nails by another locker next to them.

Simpson traced what I was looking at.

"Mr. Grave and Ms. Edwards! Detention for PDA! Ms. DeSousa! Late for class! Detention!"

The principal kept scribbling on his pad and handing out slips.

Clare's POV

Great. Detention on my first week of junior year. At least I have B and Reese with me.

My transformation really made me an eye candy. During homeroom, the guys' mouths were ajar and I could have sworn I saw one of them drool. I gave all credit to Bianca. She and I went jogging at the beachside every morning for two hours. She taught me how to flirt, make trash talk and smart comebacks. She even taught me some make up tricks and hairstyles. We even upgraded my closet and I dressed more edgy. Bianca even showed me how to seduce guys and make them nervous.

Reese, Bianca and I shared our goodbyes and departed to our classes. As I walked into Mr. Purino's class, I saw Imogen dragging Eli down the hall. Eli eyed me up and down, noticing my change. I did a smirk of my own and strolled to class, swaying my hips side to side.

When I took a seat at History class, some people thought I was new at school. Even Alli didn't recognize me. Adam's eyes were ready to explode as he took a seat behind me.

"Clare?" Adam stuttered. "Is that really you?" **(A/N: It's NOT the first day of school. In chapter 1, Clare had skipped school before anyone recognized her. Besides Jake and Bianca.)**

"The one and only." I smiled.

"Wow. Even as your frien, I've gotta say this: You look HOT!" he exclaimed.

I giggled and blushed. "Thanks."

"So, how's Florida?"

Every summer since when I was born, Darcy, Mom, Dad, The Martin's, and I went to Florida. This year, it was me, Glen, Mom and Bianca. We owned a HUGE beachhouse by the beach.

"Hot." I sighed, remembering I hat got a tan unintensionally."How was yours?"

"Try staying with your close-to-be-dead-grandmother for two months and a half who has no electronics in her cottage what so ever." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Ouch."

"Trust me, it's worse than it sounds."

The bell rang and class began.

Reese's POV

Detention on my first day back at Degrassi. Ha! After Clare and what's-her-face went to their classes, I entered mine. I had Health with Coach Armstrong.

The teacher didn't bother introducing me to the class, which I was glad of.

I took a sit behind some guy who had the same hair as mine except his was a bit longer.

"...and Mr. Goldsworthy will be paired up with Mr. Grave." Armstrong said after his long lecture.

_Wait, what?_

**Reviews?**

**(1)- Sorry if you hate me for making Clare look like a Barbie doll. You should understand she had befriended Bianca and she will be influenced. ;)**


	6. Shattered Glass

**A/N: Sorry for , er, not updating sooner. Enjoy "Shattered Glass" ! ... Don't mind my spelling errors. :)**

Reese's POV

Mr. Armstrong saw my confused face as the students began to pair up.

"Reese, pair up with Elij-"

"It's Eli." The guy I pressumed was "Eli" snapped.

Coach Armstrong sighed and pointed two of his fingers at me and the person in front of me. "Both of you are partners. You are meant to plan and make a poster why people shouldn't smoke."

Eli turned around as the teacher sat down behind his desk.

"You must be Eli." I said awkwardly to the emo guy.

He gave me a cold glare.

"And your Reese." He said watching me shift uncomfortably.

I nodded.

I got saved by the bell and bolted out of the classroom to get my luch from my locker.

*...*...*...*...*

**Clare's POV**

After two periods of wolf whistles and cat calls from boys, I made my way to the cafeteria with my lunch. As I was going, I was listening to_ 'Shattered Glass' _by Britney Spears **(1) **through my iPod.

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_'cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonnasee me in your dreams tonihght_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gon' want me back_

_When your life falls apart like shattered glass_

_glass, glass, glass_

The lyrics made me think of KC and Jenna. KC left me for someone "better" and he is dealing with the consequences-being a baby daddy. I had heard some rumors about him wishing he never cheated on me **(2) **and him having an affair with Marigold or something.

I quickly grabbed my food and headed to the cafeteria, turning off my iPod so I don't get another detention.

When I went in, I scurried and sat next to Bianca who looked awkward sitting by Drew and Katie.

"Hi." I said unpacking my lunch

"Hey." Drew and Bianca said at the same time, blushing after.

"Wow, Clare, you look different." Acknowledged Katie

"Not my first time hearing that today." I said taking a bite off my turkey sandwich.

Bianca shook her head and rolled her eyes because I didn't say anything harsh.

"Well," Katie began getting up, " I have student council meeting. Bye, Drew!" She pecked his cheek and walked away. Just then, Reese came.

"And we get detention for PDA." Reese muttered and sat by me.

"Of course." Bianca piped in. "Katie is the school president."

I could tell Reese could tell Bianca hated Katie but cvhose to ignore it.

"Reese, this is my friend, Drew." I gestured to the jock.

They bumped fist and B and I rolled our eyes playfully.

"What?" Drew asked staring at me.

"That is such a guyish thing to do." I replied

"Ditto." Bianca smiled.

"Girls will be always jealous of guys." Reese smugly said.

"Word." Drew pounded his fist in the air.

We laughed at their immaturity and fell into small talk.

**Eli's POV**

I watched Clare, Bianca, Drew and Reese across the cafeteria from the table I sat with Imogen and Fiona who were giggling over something I couldn't care less about.

They all looked like they were having fun.

They were the new misfits.

Clare is the devilish saint.

Bianca is the badass slut.

Drew is the jock, of course.

And Reese, from what I heard, is the junkie.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I'm still a minor at writing.**

**(1) - This song is really good. I will dedicate this song to girls whose boyfriends left them for someone "better" :P**

**(2) - This never happened so please go with it.**

**25 REVIEWS= NEXT CHAPTER...( Don't for get to leave any suggestions!) :D**


	7. Detention Part 1

**A/N: Told you I wasn't going to update until I get at least 25 reviews, which I did thanks to EclareForever21. :) Ignore my spelling errors or any other errors you may find. *toothy grin***

**Clare's POV**

I walked into the library with Bianca for detention. We spotted Drew and Reese sitting together and talking. We took a seat on the couch next to them.

"Hey girls." Reese said mainly to me with a wink. I blushed as usual.

Bianca rolled her eyes playfully. " So what were you guys talking about?"

Drew spoke up. "Reese found this club called 'After Life' and we were thinking you guys could come with us tonight."

"What about ID's?" I said.

Reese pulled out four ID's and handed it to us. "Got that covered."

I smiled at sat on his lap and we all look at the cards. I had to admit it was really good.

"Dude, this is legit!" Drew exclaimed as they pounded fists.

"What's the name on your card?" Bianca asked.

"I'm Aislinn Paul." I said.

"Luke Bilyk." said Drew.

"Matthew Del Bel Belluz.**(1)**" Reese said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I made them, so I get the fancy name."

I giggled and asked. "B, what's yours?"

"Alicia Josipovic." She smiled. "Reese these look good."

"Gracias."

We shoved our Id's in our pocket when four more people entered the library for detention including Eli and Imogen. The other two were Ali and Jenna.

**Bianca's POV**

I was totally pumped for the club tonight. Clare and I are definitely goin to have the boys staring at us the whole time.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the circus monkey (Imogen), Dr. Doom (Eli), Ms. I-dress-up-and put-on-two-pounds-of-make-up-on-my-face-to-make-boys-want-me (Alli), and the fat Barbie cheerleader who doesn't know how to use protection (Jenna) came in.

Ms. Oh came in and said, "I will quickly take attendance and rush to the ccafeteria for a staff meeting. No talking. No sleeping. No phone or other electronics will be permitted and absolutely no PDA."

Clare face burned red as she came off Reese's lap and sat next to me. I winked playfully at her as she tried not to laugh.

"Reese Grave, Clare Edwards, Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Imogen Moreno, Alli Bhandari, and Jenna Middleton. I pressume you're all here."

We lazily nodded our heads and she scurried off to the cafeteria, clanking her heels along with her.

The awkwardness in the air was thick. I tried avoiding it by filing my nails.

Alli turned to me and hissed, "Could you stop with that noise?"

I decided to get under her skin. "Oh, you mean this?" I said filing my nail harder.

"Quit being so obnoxious, Bianca." Jenna stepped in.

"Nobody was talking to you, fake blonde bimbo." Clare snapped.

Everyone but me was surprised at Clare's comment. I mentally smiled. I taught her well.

**Eli's POV**

Clare is a total different person now. She has _definitely _overcome her shyness and stuttering. I feel like killing Reese right now for taking MY girl. Well, my ex girl.

After Clare's comment, Alli said, "Clare if you keep spending time with that slut, you'll end up like her."

Drew finally spoke. "You know, Alli, just because I cheated on her with you doesn't make her a slut. She obviously has the goods. Unlike you."

"Oh, snap." Reese exploded with laughter.

Clare squirped in. "Yeah. Bianca wasn't the one who sexted a senior while she was a freshman just because she wanted her 'boyfriend' to be seen with her in public."

Bianca flunged her head backwards and errupted with laughter. "Wow, Bhandari, I didn't know you can be _that_ desperate." She said wiping her tears away.

I wish I was in this school during Clare's niner years.

"This is coming from the girl who wrote smutty vampire fanfiction." Jenna hissed.

"Listen, Barbie," Bianca said pointing a finger at Jenna. "Clare has brains, body, AND beauty. You just have body that is made of fat."

Drew let out a low whistle but that didn't stop Bianca.

"Clare isn't a whore, unlike you, who jumps in bed within the second a boy comes out of a relationship and gets knocked up."

That shut her up.

**(1)- Yep, that his real name.**

**Don't worry, this was only part 1. I promise you, they will be more drama.**

**Please review so I will know that people are actually reading this story. :) **

**REVIEWS= NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Detention Part 2

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews! This chapter contains the Eli and Reese fight. ( I bet you're on the edge of your searts-literally). It may be a little bit rushed 'cause I am not the best writer. Enjoy Detention Part 2 and ignore all errors. :D**

**Reese's POV**

I really wanted to take a picture of Jenna's face when she got told off by Clare and Bianca.

Clare wrote vamp smutt? Hot.

I put my arm around Clare and bit her teasingly on the neck. She squirmed, hiccuped then giggled. She was so fucking cute. This earned me an envious glare from Emo boy.

"Ugh, Ms. Oh said no PDA." The girl with the tutu and bunny ears sneered.

"Buzz off, Pigtails." I snapped.

The brunnette scoffed and nudged Eli and whispered something to him. She was so horrible at it 'cause I heard everything. It went something like: "Eli, aren't you going to defend me?"

I muffled my laughter, rolled my eyes and started tracing lines with my nose on Clare's neck.

**Eli's POV**

How could Clare let that...that junkie do that to her.

Imogen could be such a pain in the ass. Why should I defend her? Then again, I'm her 'boyfriend.' I REALLY needed Clare back. As cliche it may sounds, she completes me.

Hearing Clare wrote smutty vampire fanfiction made me more interested in her if that was possible. I bet Reese will take advantage of that.

"You know, Clare, I wouldn't be suprised if you got STDs from the guy who probably did all the girls at the Ravine." Jenna said looking at her nails.

"You personally labeled yourself as a boyfriend stealer. Don't you think you already have AID's?" Clare replied. Wow, that girl has grown big mouth.

"Wouldn't be suprised if she had a crack baby** (1)**." Bianca added.

Why haven't I said any thing yet?

**Clare's POV**

"At least, I will actually get a baby." Jenna said.

"What a comeback." Bianca said getting bored.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Bianca to the other side of the library to look at magazines.

"That bitch is so irritating." Bianca retorted as she was flipping through a _Cosmo_ magazine.

"No way." I said in a dumb girly voice.

B giggled and we fell into a conservsation.

**Reese's POV **

Goth Boy and I were having a glaring contest. His girlfriend was mumring to herself as she was playing _Temple Run_ on her iPod. What a loon.

Jenna and Alli were playing X and O on paper while Drew was bobbing his head to some RnB music coming from his headphones.

"You know staring is rude." Eli said as his eyes got darker with hate.

"You're just jealous Clare doesn't want you." I said smugly.

His face was burning with anger. I decided to watch him explode.

"Wait. Why did she date you? Oh, I know. You looked like me and she had been using you." I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

Right now, everyone had stopped what they had been doing and watching Eli and I.

"Shut up, jackass." He said grinding his teeth.

"I knew Clare had a thing for me since ninth grade." I said relaxing into my chair.

"That does it!" Eli sneered walking up to me and punching me straight at the jaw.

**Bianca's POV**

Clare and I were chatting until a bookshelf ten feet away fell to the ground.

We jumped in shock and raced back to were the other students were. On our way, we heard grunting and bookshelves knocking down.

"Oh My God!" Clare exclaimed. Right in front of us was Dr. Doom and Reese trying to kill each other.

We all stood there speechless watching the match. We couldn't tell who was winning because every ten seconds, someone will be on top of the other puching the life out the other.

It took me minutes to realized what was going on when Principal Simpson came in separating the boys.

"Go home." Simpson scolded.

Alli and her follower zoomed out of the school. Drew stood up and turned to Clare and I.

"You girls need a ride?"

I nodded.

Reese spoke for clare. "Clare's riding with me."

Clare smiled and Drew and I dashed to his black _Toyota._

**Clare's POV**

After B and Drew left, Reese turned to me and said. "Meet me outside. I need to wash the blood of my face."

I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss as he disappeared to the boys' bathroom.

As I was walking to the school doors, I got pulled into the dark janitor's closet. Before I was able to shout, I felt a pair of warm lips of mine. I totally recorgnized the lopsided lips. I pushed the person away from me.

"Please, Clare." he begged.

"Eli, I am not the cheating type." I hissed.

"You don't love him."

"One day I could." I managed to choke out while tears were running down my face.

"Clare, I love you with all my heart. We don't need Reese or Imogen or anyone else." He pleaded. His eyes were getting red from the sobbing.

"No, Eli-" I was cut off by his salty lips on mine. What part of 'no' didn't this boy understand?

I pushed him of me and rushed outside passing Imogen with a confused and irritated look on her face.

I spotted Reese's car and stood by it waiting for my tears and red eyes to wear off. Thankfully, it did and Reese came over and crashed his lips to mine. I smiled and opened my mouth letting his long tongue in my mouth. He rubbed circled on my lower back and pushed his head closer to my as we played tongue war. WE stood there by the vehicle making out for like five minute. When we were out of air we sepearated.

He smiled at me and went to open the door for me. As I climbed in, from the corner of my eye, I saw Eli staring at me looking lost, betrayed, sad, lifeless, and angry at the same time. I really hope going to the club will clear my mind.

**I just got my first phone today! :D It's a Samsung Exhibit II 4G..Not that you'll care but I feel so hyper. XD. This was rushed, I know. Point's of views changing too fast? I know. I am only 11 so I am not an excellent writer like most of you are. Next chapter contains the After Life club. I know it's kind of short but I will ****TRY**** to make the next longer. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

**(1)- I got that from**_** Everybody Hates Chris.**_

**REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


	9. After Life Club

**Degrassieclare23's A/N: I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. Remember my story 'This Is What I Call Fun'? Some of you felt you've read it before. It's true, you have. I have written this story before, deleted it and wrote it again. I made a lot of mistakes when I first wrote it. Sorry for the confusion if any. An author and a friend of mine will be also be helping me write from now: LovesToWriteForever. So give her some credit :). We will be mixing up ideas and it will be uploaded on my page. Enjoy Chapter 9: 'After Life Club.' Ignore spelling errors or any other errors.**

**LovesToWriteForever A/N: Hey, guys! Hoped you liked it! Keep reading and reviewing this story! I'm realy happy to be writing this story with Degrassiclare23, and I hope you like it to :) Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Imogen's POV**

Screw Clare. Just because she has a new look doesn't mean she has to show it off. Last year she wore grandma clothing and always over reacted over the littlest things. She was such a drama queen. Who tries to dress edgy to annoy her parents? Not only were the gothic clothes she wore sluty, it was weird and that's coming from me. It looked like she caked on flour on her face and started over-applying eyeliner enough to look like a raccoon.

I overheard her and her crew in detention talking about going to a club called _After Life _and told Eli about it also Jenna and Alli who seemed to dislike Clare Edwards. Of course he wanted to go. I've tried lots of things to help him forget about Clare mostly by throwing myself at him at him and hypnotizing him.

I wore a puffy black dress and my combat boots. I replaced my glasses with contact lenses. I tied my hair in my signature buns and applied some makeup. I got my fake ID Eli had gotten me and threw it in my Mickey Mouse purse. Walking towards my dresser, I snatched my cell phone from the charger and scurried down the stairs outside entering Eli's new Mustang and we drove off.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"We look smoking!" Bianca exclaimed.

We were standing in front of my full length mirror admiring ourselves. The boys were going to pick us in exactly three minutes from now.

"I know, right?" I said grinning.

I had on a skin tight black strapless dress that barely covered my butt with fishnet pantyhose and 5-inch red pump stelittos matching my cherry lipgloss. My hair was wavy and long. I made Lea Michele's signature's smokey eye look and a little concealer. Bianca convinced me to put on a push up bra making my boobs higher and bigger. I could totally looked like a 22-year-old.

Bianca had a silky see through short red dress with a long v neck that exposed her belly ring and shaping her boobs. Her make-up was done perfectly and she showed off her legs with black high heels.

I must admit, we were hot. I was just a little concerned that the guys at the club would think the same... I wasn't really planning on getting grabbed. But Bianca said that it all would be fine and I trusted her. She would protect me, right? And I always had Reese. I smile when I think of him, he makes me happy.

"Save that smile for tonight, Reese will love you in that!" Bianca squeaked. For a moment she looked like Alli, all excited that I try to dress more edgy. But as soon as the mind pops up in my head, I try to forget it. Don't think of Alli! She betrayed you! And with that my smile is gone.

I hear Bianca muttering.

"Well, you may look a little excited..." I smiled at her.

This was going to be a great night! No time for sadness! No time for Alli, Eli or anyone else. Just Reese and me. Yeah, that sounds great.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Imogen and I were taking a little pause from the dancing. She looked nice in her dress, I can't deny that. She even had some guys talking to her. And the worst part was, that I didn't even care. She was my girlfriend, right? Didn't I needed to have the urge to attack any guy who talked to her? Well, I didn't felt that way, not how I felt with Clare. Clare. Every time I start to forget her, those beautiful eyes pop up in my mind and I just can't let go. I need to. I can't bother her with my depressing love life. But still, her lips on mines felt heavenly. It felt right. Not when I kiss Imogen, there isn't even a spark. But when I kiss Clare... It feels like the whole world can explode before my eyes and I wouldn't even notice. I felt like that this afternoon. When I kissed her without her permission, one of the most stupid things I have ever done. Not the kiss, no that was great. But just knowing she didn't wanted to made me feel bad. She has a new life without me, I have a new life. I just need to keep going, I need to get over her once, right?

"Look who's here." Imogen looked with a glance of hatred at someone standing in the doorway.

Imogen doesn't hate much people, so I was curious who this was. I looked at the smooty hair, flowing at the girls steps. Her beautiful, red lips. And I saved the best for the last. Her eyes. Her beautiful, marvelous, blue eyes. Clare. It took me everything to not run torwards her and kiss those sweet lips. And I must say, if you can do that with Eli Goldsworthy, then you are really special. And that was what she was, truly special.

My mouth went dry when I saw what she was wearing. Right beside her was Bianca and Drew. I stop drooling when Reese gave her a sloppy kiss which sent shivers down my spine, and not the good type.

"Will you quit staring at Clare?" Imogen snapped. "I am your girlfriend for crying out loud."

"I am not staring at Clare, Imo." I faked a smile. "I'm over her."

It was a good thing I took my pills before we got here otherwise, I could have made a scene. Taking the medication made me feel like robot; I couldn't control my brain or feelings.

"Liar." Imogen said under her breathe. I chose to ignore it.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

This club was so hot! I had to lie to Katie and tell her I went to a family renuion in Alberta. Bianca so looking so fine. I couldn't take my eyes away from her body. Clare looked hot too but I liked Bianca.

We all danced for like twenty minutes and decided to hit the bar. I took a seat by Bianca who sat next to Clare, who sat next to Reese.

**Bianca's POV**

The boys couldn't take their eyes off us. I kept smiling the whole time Drew and Reese were eye raping Clare and I.

The bartender came up to us and gave us our drinks after we ordered. Clare was hesitant at first but when she saw Eli and Imogen grinding against each other she chugged the whole tequila down.

She told me about what Eli did when he kissed her _twice._ One day, I will stick my foot up his ass, he will have toes for teeth **(1)**. I turned around and saw Imogen doing a indie dance around an awkward Eli. That girl was such a freak.

Reese smirked at Eli who glared back. Imogen and her boyfriend started to approch us. Also Jenna and Alli. Imogen had probably invited them. We all got ready to start telling them off except Clare who was totally wasted.

* * *

**That's part 1. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**(1)- A quote from _Rochelle_ in _Everybody Hates Chris_**

**REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter Conclusions

**LovesToWriteForever (A/N): Hope you are going to like this chapter, please keep reviewing, it means the world to us!**

Enjoy :)

Bianca's POV

Clare was drunk. Like, super drunk. Not the kind of drunk where you go do stupid stuff, no, the drunk where I was afraid she was going to faint. She mumbled something, but I couldn't hear her. I needed to get away from this with her. Get her to my house where we would have a sleepover. I guess I  
9/08  
could forget about that. The first thing she was going to do when we were at my house was sleep. I just had one problem. We didn't have a ride. Reese was gone already because his mom found out he sneaked out of his house while he was under house arrest. She was so mad that he even thought that if he didn't go right now, she would come to get him. I understood why he left, I didn't blame him. Drew left a few minutes after Reese. He seemed down about something, I didn't knew what. I really wanted to know but this didn't seemed like the right place to ask. Not in a overcrowled club with a drunk Clare leaning against me. I let him left without saying a word. But now it really sucked that they went to home. Without the boys, other guys came to talk to us. At least that's how they called it, I would prefer the term 'talk into their panties'. And with that, the probably thought about having sex. With us. I really needed to get Clare away from here.  
Normally I would just walk home, I can handle it when someone attacks me or something like that. But with Clare with me, it probably wasn't the best idea.  
I saw someone walking torwards me and looked up in the green eyes of Eli Goldsworthy. He smirks but it fades away when he sees Clare. I know, Eli. I never saw her like this before too.

'Need a ride? Imogen already went home and I can see that you also want to get away from this.' He looks at Clare and then at me. I nod. It was probably the only, and the best, offer I was going to get tonight. I know Clare wouldn't have liked this but, he, she wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow. Probably the only plus of her getting drunk.

'Sure.'

After a few minutes of driving, we were at my house. I thanked Eli for driving and dragged Clare into my house. I laid her on the couch, she wouldn't make it to the stairs and how I was going to get her up the stairs... I looked at her while she fel asleep. She looked like a rebel, a girl who wouldn't take no for an answer. She looked almost nothing alike with the sweet, innocent girl I became friends with a year ago. Her always so perfect, bouncy curls were changed into long, flat hair. Her sweet , but still long, skirts were changed into skinny jeans and short skirts. She looked like someone who didn't cared about other peoples opinions, and how some of the clothing make me look slutty, it made her look strong. I know she made good choises now, did what she wanted. There was just one thing...  
I talked to Eli on the way to my house and, well, he still likes her. And I wouldn't say that Clare ever said something bad about him to me, but, I think she made the wrong choice to leave him. He still seems to love her and I think her feelings haven't disappeart either.  
Eli is funny, witty, smart and sweet. And really sarcastic, but you know, in a weird way it fits him. And if I think all of that of a guy I just talked with for 4 minutes... Well, then he is really worth all the trouble.


End file.
